1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system with at least two floor processing fixtures of one or several automatically moving floor processing devices for the automatically controlled processing of a surface.
The invention further relates to a method for operating a system with at least two floor processing fixtures of one or several automatically moving floor processing devices, wherein a surface is processed in an automatically controlled manner by the floor processing fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floor processing fixtures as components of automatically moving floor processing devices are known in prior art. For example, the floor processing fixtures can be cleaning elements, such as brushes or wiping elements, polishing elements, grinding elements, mowing tools or the like. The floor processing fixtures can be components permanently installed on the floor processing devices or exchangeable components. In particular, the floor processing devices having the floor processing fixtures are floor processing robots, for example cleaning robots for vacuuming, wiping, polishing, grinding and/or lawns.
Further known in prior art is to automatically control the floor processing fixture of a floor processing device. The floor processing fixture carries out operational activities, for example wherein the floor processing fixture vacuums a surface, cleans a surface with a bristle roller, applies liquid to a surface or the like. It is known to perform various operational activities simultaneously or in chronological sequence.